villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ermac
Ermac is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. He was a minion of both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn, after their deaths he sided with Mileena, but he later betrayed her and served Kotal Kahn. History ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Ermac was introduced by Shang Tsung, the latter mentioned that he was created from hundreds of souls, Ermac was put against Liu Kang but he was defeated. When Sub-Zero, Jax, and Sonya were in the Soul Chamber, they encountered Ermac. Jax tried to punch him, but with the power of his telekinesis, Ermac both stopped and blew both of the major's arms off, nearly killing him. While Sonya was doing her best to heal Jax, Ermac fought with Sub-Zero and was defeated by him. Ermac reappears again in the second Mortal Kombat tournament, fighting and defeating Johnny Cage. During the invasion on Earthrealm, Ermac joined the invasion. When Stryker tried to help Kabal after being heavily burnt by Kintaro, Ermac used his telekinesis and threw Stryker in the subway, Ermac approached Striker and fought with him, but he ended up defeated again. When Cyber Sub-Zero was trying to save the Earthrealm prisoners, Ermac appeared and pushed all of the Earthrealm prisoners back so that they would not escape. He confronted Cyber Sub-Zero, however just like their previous fight, Ermac lost and disappeared. Ermac's MK 2011 Ending (Not Canon) When Ermac defeated Shao Kahn, all the souls that made his being struggled for his body, surprisely only one managed to become the dominant soul, Ermac went to Outworld and found Sindel and Kitana, upon seeing them he revealed to be King Jerrod, the king decided to serve Sindel and all the Edenian people. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Ermac returns as an antagonist in Mortal Kombat X, after the death of Shao Kahn he decided to serve Mileena, when D'Vorah revealed the truth about her, he betrayed the former empress and joined with Kotal Kahn forces. He later fought with Takeda but was defeated, after Kotal Kahn declared war against Earthrealm he attacked Jacqui, but the girl managed to overcome him and was forced to escape along with the rest of the army back to Outworld. Relations Allies *Shao Kahn (formerly) *Mileena (formerly) *Shang Tsung (formerly) *Tarkata (formerly) *Baraka (formerly) *Reiko (formerly) *Cyrax (formerly, killed himself in MKX comics) *Sindel (formerly) *Noob Saibot (formerly) *Motaro (formerly, killed by Raiden in MK 2011) *Hsu Hao (formerly) *Centaurians (formerly) *Kintaro (formerly, killed my Sonya, Cassie, and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Kano (formerly) *Goro (formerly) *Sektor (formerly, killed my Cyrax in MKX comics) *Mavado (formerly) *Jarek (formerly) *Quan Chi (formerly) *Shinnok (formerly) *Reptile (currently) *Ferra/Torr (currently) *Kotal Kahn (currently) *Li Mei (currently) *Johnny Cage (currently) *Sonya Blade (currently) *Kenshi Takahashi (currently) *Scorpion (currently) *Sub-Zero (currently) *Sheeva *Shokan *Saurian *Edenians *Outworlders Enemies *Liu Kang *Raiden *Kitana *Sindel *Kung Lao *Kurtis Stryker *Revenants *Kabal *Smoke *Chaosrealmers *Havik (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) *Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) *Tarkata *Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game, revived in MK 11) *Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) *Netherrealm Demons *Special Forces *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Takeda Takahashi *Kung Jin *Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) *Shinnok *Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) *Jarek *Kano *Black Dragon *Red Dragon *Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Daegon *D'Vorah *Onaga *Shao Kahn (revived in MK 11) *Geras *Kronika Powers and Abilities Ermac is skilled with Psychic powers, with this power he is able to levitate and teleport himself. Other appearances In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Ermac fought with Sonya Blade along with Noob Saibot, but he was defeated and killed by Sonya. In Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Ermac appears in only one episode where he used a female ninja named Ruby to fight with Jax and betray the other warriors. Gallery Ermac confronting Liu Kang.jpg|Ermac confronting Liu Kang. Ermac vs. Cage.jpg|Ermac defeating Johnny Cage. Ermac & Stryker.jpg|Ermac about to toss Stryker into the subway. Ermac rips Jax's arms.png|Ermac uses telekinesis to rip Jax's arms off Ermac defeated by Sub-Zero.jpg|Ermac defeated by Cyber Sub-Zero Ermac Altercostume.png|Ermac's alternate costume Ermac confronts Cyber Sub-Zero.jpg|Ermac about to confront Cyber Sub-Zero MKAErmac.png|Ermac in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Personajes-Mortal-Kombat-X-2015-imágenes-criticsight-Ermac-500x281.jpg|Ermac in Mortal Kombat X Ermac Fullbody.png Ermac3.png Ermac.png|The original glitch Ermacrendercutout2.png|Ermac in in Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) Kothal Kan's army.jpg Tanya3-1.png Screenshot 2015-05-24-10-24-49-1.jpg|Ermac in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. External Links *Ermac on Heroes Wiki *Ermac on Mortal Kombat Wiki Navigation pl:Ermac Category:Fighter Category:Psychics Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Multi-beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Master Orator Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Collector of Souls Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Imprisoned Category:Ninjas Category:Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Dissociative Category:Humanoid Category:Pawns Category:One-Man Army Category:Demon Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Amoral Category:Immortals Category:Mutilators Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Undead Category:Elderly Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Comic Book Villains